Stuck in Myself
by the2ofdiamonds
Summary: Mitsuki gets stuck as FullMoon! XD I suck at summaries! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I was just bored. Sorry if it's bad and advanced sorry if I don't continue! XD Seriously... Oh well!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MR. KOMIYA(i suck at names I know). XD

**Stuck in Myself**

Mitsuki yawned and stretched sleepily. "Wake up, Mit-chan!" Meroko yelled at Mitsuki's face. Mitsuki jumped back in surprise and screamed. "Don't do that, Meroko!" she exclaimed. "You know I hate that." she said in a mock hurt tone. Meroko grinned. "You may not like it but I'm sure you'd hate it more if you were late for work rii-iiight?" she said. At that, Mitsuki jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling. "WHAT?! Meroko, what time is it?!" she yelled. Meroko grinned again. "About 12:30 and if I'm not mistaken, you have a meeting at 1:00." she said, her grin widening. "HOLY----! How the heck could I have slept for that long?! It's past lunch already!" Mitsuki shouted as she ran around the house, getting ready at top speed. Meroko stood to the side, smiling amusedly and obviously enjoying Mitsuki's panic. When Mitsuki was finally dressed, she hurriedly took out the whistle Takuto gave her and blew---hard. Takuto appeared beside them, rubbing his head. "Geez! Don't blow so hard. It hurts my head." he grumbled. "OK, OK, I'm sorry! Now please make me 16! I'm running sooooo late!" Mitsuki said quickly. "Fine, fine." Takuto said and proceeded to making her 16. Mitsuki, now FullMoon, thanked Takuto and sprinted out the door with Takuto and Meroko right behind her.

-----A--T--T--H--E--M--E--E--T--I--N--G--P--L--A--C--E-----

Mitsuki skidded around the corner and finally stumbled into the room as the clock struck 1:00. She sighed in relief then sank into a chair beside her manager. "Ms. Oshige! I made it!" Mitsuki panted. "Good thing you did. This meeting's important y'know!" Ms.Oshige said. Mitsuki smiled. "Why's this so important, Ms. Oshige?" she asked. "Well because this is mainly focused on you. They're going to tell you the arrangements for your overseas trip and where you'll be going. We'll also be talking about your newest commercial." Ms. Oshige explained. A door on the opposite side of the room opened and an important looking man walked in. "Now that you are all here, we can begin the meeting." he said as he sat down. "For your information, I am Mr. Komiya." Mr. Komiya said. "First of all is the overseas trip of FullMoon. We have decided to send her to the U.S.A.. New York to be exact. You'll be leaving on March 12 and your flight leaves at 2:00 pm. Please be early this time." he continued. "I promise I'll be early!" Mitsuki replied, smiling happily. "Now FullMoon's commercial will be with the new Natural perfume line. The company says you will need to sing, dance and act. This will probably be more challenging than other commercials so be ready, OK? You should be at the studio at 9:00 am to have enough time to get ready. Be early on this one too OK FullMoon?" he said. "Yes of course, sir" Mitsuki answered. "We're done here then." Mr. Komiya said then got up and left. Mitsuki yawned. "I can go now right?" she asked Ms. Oshige. "Yeah sure! I think I'm gonna go get a drink!" she replied happily. "OK then. Goodbye!" Mitsuki said then left for home.

-----B—A—C—K—A—T—H—O—M—E-----

Mitsuki stood outside the gate of her home with Takuto and Meroko. "Hey Takuto can you change me back now?" Mitsuki asked. "Yeah sure." Takuto answered lazily then snapped his fingers. A cloud of smoke poofed around FullMoon then disappeared. Mitsuki looked at Takuto confusedly. "Why didn't you change me back yet, Takuto?" she asked. "Huh? I did!" he replied. "No you didn't! See? I'm still FullMoon!" she answered. "Fine. I'll try again." Takuto said. He snapped his fingers again and a cloud appeared again. But when it disappeared, Mitsuki was still FullMoon. "Oh no. Don't tell me you're stuck as FullMoon!" Meroko said worriedly. "Bad news.. I think that's exactly what happened." Mitsuki answered.

-END CHAPTER-


	2. Instant Noodles

Note: I do not own anythin here except the plot... and it sucks. To everyone who read this, I'm really really sorry about the really long time I took to put the next chap. I've been really busy with homework and varsity training and the fair stuff. And I'm sorry if this sucked and if it's short(I know it is) and if the story itself is too short. I'm just no good at this and have many many other things to do that I probably wouldn't have time to extend the story. Gomenasai!

"Aaaaah! Takuto! What'll I doooo??" Mitsuki screamed, running around in circles. Meroko quickly grabbed her arm and jerked her back, making her stop her crazy screaming/running act.

"Calm down first, then let's try to get home without anyone noticing." Takuto said, tugging on her arm impatiently. "All right, all right. But how're we going to do it?" she asked. Meroko smiled. "That's easy!"

"How?"

"Are you stupid or something? We just change her to 'Mitsuki' temporarily and sneak in through the window!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot we had magic powers..." Takuto mumbled.

A few minutes later, the trio stood safely in Mitsuki's room. They had successfully made it in before the magic wore off and were now trying to figure out a way to fix her problem since it would be harder if it was 'Full Moon' to 'Mitsuki' than 'Mitsuki' to 'Full Moon'. They were just sitting and thinking really, really hard when a voice suddenly floated in from the hallway outside the closed door.

"Mitsuki! Can I come in?"

Mitsuki's head jerked up at the voice. Grandma. Fast as lightning, she ran to her bathroom and turned on the shower so that it would seem as if she was taking a shower. "Not now! I'm taking a shower." She called back to her Grandma. She heard her sigh. "OK."

Takuto and Meroko sighed in relief. "That was too close." They said together. Mitsuki nodded. "Yeah. But now, it's no use wasting the water so I guess I'll go and really take a shower this time." She went back into her bathroom and locked the door behind her.

A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER

Mitsuki stepped out of her bathroom in a robe and plopped down onto the bed. "A long shower can really work miracles on tired people!" she said, stretching a bit. The two shinigami just stared at her as if she had done something very, very impossible. "What's up with you guys?" Mitsuki asked. They pointed at her.

"What's wrong with me?" Mitsuki was getting very confused now. The two shinigami looked at each other with faces as confused as Mitsuki.

"You're back to normal.." they said together.

Mitsuki looked down at herself. "You're right! I'm back!" she exclaimed. "But why? And how?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe it was the hot water!" Meroko suggested. Mitsuki nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe"

Takuto snorted softly. "So….Mitsuki is sort of like….instant noodles?" he asked then burst out laughing. "Takuto!" Mitsuki and Meroko said then they too started laughing. Just then, Jonathan came floating in through the wall.

"Hey, you're back to normal!" he commented.

Takuto froze. "You knew about this? Are you the one behind this?" He asked accusingly. Jonathan shook his head. "No it wasn't my idea but I believe it was a certain dog who just so happened to be bored and just so happened to cast a spell on Mitsuki and just so happens to be sitting on the rooftop listening and watching everything right now…" he said.

Takuto jumped up. "IZUMI!!" He yelled then started going up to the rooftop.

Izumi laughed. He was in trouble now. Bad, bad Jonathan.. he gave him away just to see a fun show. He hadn't actually known Mitsuki would change back with hot water though. Maybe she was instant noodles. Suddenly, Takuto appeared on the rooftop. He glared at Izumi. Izumi jumped up and started flying away immediately as Takuto gave chase.

"Do you know how much trouble you've cause us?? Huh?! Do you??" Takuto yelled at Izumi as he chased him over Japan. "COME BACK HERE!!"

From Mitsuki's house, they could here Takuto's angry yells loud and clear no matter how far he went. They stared at each other. "Normal humans can't see or hear them right?" Mitsuki asked. "Right?

Nobody answered.

The End(I'm really sorry again)


End file.
